Haunting Past
by MMPRTK
Summary: Sam has a secret that only those involved know, and those involved are dead. DS
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sam and Danny never got past fake- out make- outs and never started going out

25 year old Danny Fenton jogged up the stair well to the floor his apartment was on, mail in hand. His foot steps echoed through the empty shaft. Ever since the entire world found out about Fenton/Phantom, he tried to avoid areas where he couldn't get away from a fan. He didn't know why he still had fans, evil ghostly activity has died down so much in recent years he really only had to "Go Ghost" about once every month. But lately, he's been getting strange feelings, like someone needed his help, badly.

He called everyone he knew, except sam. They had lost contacted after senior year when she got beyond pissed at him for going out with Paulina.

The fact that Tucker hadn't heard from her in weeks worried him to where he almost had a mental break down. Knowing Sam, she was probably in something deep for offending someone more powerful than her, but he couldn't be sure.

As danny closed the door to the stairs, he heard screaming and yelling coming from down the hall. '_Sounds like the newly weds are having another fight'_ Danny thought as he unlocked and opened the door to his apartment.

He threw his mail on the coffee table and went to get a glass of water when he heard something jingle. _' What IS that'_, he wondered as he stepped closer to the strange noise that he's been hearing for the past two weeks. Suddenly a young girl, looked about 14, appeared right in front of him. "Shit!" Danny said as he put a hand over his heart and stumbled back.

The girl wasn't alive, clearly, but she didn't look like a normal ghost.

the look on her face was pure fright and worry. her image was fading in and out. "PLease," she said and a strained, hardly audible voice, " help her. help Sam. They'll get her and kill her." She was hurrying, like whoever THEY were were going to find and attack her. 'Wait did she SAM!!'. "Who's going to get her, where is she!!" Danny said rather loudly. he was now fearing for Sam's life. Then, as quickly as she arrived, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Days Later**

Tucker Foley waited in the elevator two reach his friends floor. Two days ago, June 14, Danny had called him sounded someone had just dropped dead in front of him. Everything Danny had said was gibberish until the name 'Sam' came up. Tucker knew Sam better than anyone, and he knew that she kept dangerous secrets.

Out of pure boredom, Tucker looked over to the woman standing next to. She had straight, brown hair that reached just past her shoulder, a knee length, white riffled, sleeveless dress. 'Little strange.' Tucker thought as the doors opened. Tucker let the woman go first then went to Danny's room. 'That woman looked really familiar' Tucker thought, baffled, as Danny opened the door for him.

"Hey man, thanks for coming." Danny said in a voice that made it seem he hadn't slept a wink. "No problem. Hey, Thought you said the new girl was blonde." Tucker replied. "She is." Danny said in a somewhat confused voice. 'Think I said that.' "ell, there was a woman in the elevator I hadn't seen before, and she looked around her early- mid 20s." Tucker informed him. "Well that's stran-". Danny was interrupted by A woman appearing in the same manner as the girl two days ago. "Are you Daniel Fenton?" she asked. "Yeah." Danny answered, eye the strange...whatever it was. "That's the chick from the elevator." Tucker put in.

"My name is Barbara, I am an spirit that met Sama- ,Sam 12 years ago. The girl you saw two days ago, Alice, met her twenty years ago. It was at that time the trouble started." Barbara told the two now very worried, very confused, men. "Two questions," Tucker said after he came back from the shock Danny was still in, "1) What trouble and 2) What's the difference between a ghost and a spirit?"

"A spirit and diabolical forces haunted houses and people, ghost, as you've experienced, cause city wide chaos. And a diabolical force is a demon that was released in to this world. Spirits can be good or evil; myself, Alice, Clayton, and Adam, who you will hopefully meet later, are all good. The people who want Sam, however, are diabolical and evil." Barbara answered, "As for what trouble, you'll find out later. With that, she disappeared.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other, both knowing Sam was in grave danger, and that they needed to help.


	3. Chapter 3

3 hours later

Tucker Foley's House

"Anything yet?" a frantic Danny asked as his friend Tucker typed furiously, trying to find any indication of Sam's whereabouts.

"Nothing." Tucker replied in a disappointed sigh. For the daughter of two filthy rich parents, she sure knew how to keep hidden.

"Well keep looking, whatever this thing is that wants Sam, we have to find her before it does." Danny said as he sat down next to tucker.

"Admit it," Tucker demanding as he turned to his best friend.

"Admit what?" Danny asked.

" You love her"

"I DO NOT!!" Danny yelled, shooting up from his position.

"Yes you do. Face man, you've been totally in love with Sam since we were 14."

"And what if I do love her, Huh? Will that help save her life! Will that get her away from what ever wants her dead!?" Danny yelled, more liked screamed, at his friend.

'If I had only told her that, told her how I felt instead of ignoring it and pissing her off. Maybe she'd be my wife instead of running for her life.' Danny thought as he sat back down, head in his hands as he continued to blame himself.

"This is all my fault." Danny said in a whisper as Tucker put a comforting hand on his friend's back.

"Very good douce." A little boy, about 8, said in between mock claps.

"Who are you?" Tucker asked.

"I'm Adam, Sam met me when she was around 9 and 10." The boy dressed in faded jeans and a blue shirt answered.

" Are you good?" Danny asked.

"Demands on you definition of 'good',but if you mean 'do I want to help Sam' than yes, I am good" Adam told him.

"Well, can you help us find her before the evil thing does?" Danny said.

"No. Because the 'evil thing' already found her. But I can help you find her after the evil thing. She's at 710 Redbrock LN. in Naperville, California. Better hurry, as she gets weaker, they get stronger."

With that, Adam too, was gone.

"Tucker, we're goin' to California." Danny said with a smile.

'Hang on Sam', he thought, 'we're coming.'


	4. Chapter 4

Danny drove insanely down the rural road in the small town on the way to Naperville, and Sam.

"Dude! Chill! We can't save Sam if we die before she does!" Tucker screamed in a frightened voice. Danny could be a little impulsive at times.

However, Tuckers comment only made things worse. 'I can't lose Sam.' Danny thought as his foot pressed harder on the gas petal. He could have very easily gone ghost and get him and Tucker on the other side of the country in a few short hours, but he needed to save his energy.

Dirt flew everywhere.

75 mph.

Wind whipped through the windows.

85.

95.

A man in the road.

'A man in the road!' Danny thought as he hit he brakes and swerved out of control.

"AAHHHH!" Tucker screamed as he grabbed on to the door handle.

The las thing Danny saw on the man's face was an evil smirk.

Thankfully, Tucker,Danny, and the car got out of it with a few scratches. The man was nowhere in sight.

"Did you see him?!" Danny asked tucker in a freaked out voice.

'Yeah, but where'd he go?" Tucker replied.

"Back to the house." a young female voice said.

'That sounds like-' Danny thought before Tucker interrupted.

"Are you Alice?" he asked the 14 year old.

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

For some reason, neither Danny nor Tucker were surprised.

"Why are you so clam, last time I saw you, you seemed freaked out and-" Danny began to say.

"Last time you saw me I was running from Edward and Frank, who you two just saw." Alice told them.

"Wait, THAT was FRANK!!" Tucker said, well, yelled, in disbelief.

"Yes, I assume Sam told you about him." Alice said.

"She told me that he was a diabolical force that disguised himself as a dead human. He apparently possessed her very slowly when she was ten." Tucker informed Alice and a very freaked Danny.

"Wait, didn't Adam say he knew Sam when she was ten?" Danny said.

"Yes, Adam was brought back by Sam's step father at the time." Alice told Danny.

"STEP- FATHER!! " Danny and Tucker both screamed.

"You two don't know anything do? Sam is a foster child. The majority of her parents died or were killed. Each haunting happened with a different set of parents, and each ended fatally for someone. The step- father died in a car accident." Alice told them in a duh voice. "Kinda ironic actually. Sam was in a potentially fatal car accident about a year later."

"WHAT!!" They screamed even louder.

"Yeah. That was because of Nick. He is a diabolical force that definitely looks the part. When Sam was 11 she had two new parents, a 6 year old brother and a baby brother. On their way back to the house, Her and her mother got into an accident. Her mom got out unscathed, but Sam wasn't so lucky. The mini van fell on top of her, temporally paralyzed her from the waist down." Alice told the two boys, danny looking as though he was about to die.

" Come to think of it, that incident went down allot like this. Sam's mom saw Nick appear out of no where. "Alice said, looking into space.

"Danny, you okay man?" Tucker asked, kneeling down beside his now siting friend.

"Why didn't Sam tell me any of this?" Danny whispered, eyes wide and looking down.

Then, silver dust came together to make a screen. Alice's eyes were glazed over.

Danny and tucker looked at the screen. An Image of Sam and alice appeared. They were both 14.

"Why don't you tell Danny about any of this?" Alice asked the girl that was getting ready for school.

"What is 'this' exactly?" Sam asked in an annoyed voice.

"Your past!" Alice shoot back rather loudly.

"He wouldn't believe me." Sam answered with a shrug.

"Believe you. BELIEVE YOU! The boy is half ghost. It's hard to think ANYTHING would be unbelievable for him!" Alice said, raising her voice even more.

Sam ignored it.

" You're scared he won't like-like you if he knows your past." Alice said said with a sly smile, crossing her arms.

"Ssssuuuuurrrrrrreeeee." Sam said, walking out of the room.

"That answer your question?" ALice said in an annoyed voice, coming back from her trance in an even worse mood.

Danny and Tucker nodded.

"Good." She said. "Now get going. Sam is losing faith. Something that could mean the difference between life and death in her situation."

Alice was now gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, let's say we do get there in time to save Sam, how do you suppose we do it?" Tucker asked Danny.

"I don't know. I know nothing about these spirits, and apparently I know nothing about Sam either." Danny answered. He still couldn't believe Sam would keep something like this from him. Didn't she trust him?

"Dude, you still dwellin' on the fact that Sam didn't tell you about this?" Tucker asked his friend in an annoyed tone. He loved Danny, but sometimes he just wanted to strangle the guy.

"So what if I am?" Danny shot back, glaring at Tuck from the corner of his eye.

"AUGH! WOULD YOU JUST THINK ABOUT! WHY WOULD SHE TELL SOMETHING YOU"D PROBABLY JUST BLOW OFF!!" Tucker yelled.

"I'M HALF GHOST!! WHY WOULDN'T SHE TELL ME IF SOMEONE WAS HUANTING HER!!" Danny screamed.

"BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T WANT TO WEIRD YOU OUT!" Tucker yelled even louder, "SHE LIKED AND POSSIBLLY LOVED YOU, WHY **WOULD** SHE TELL YOU!!"

That shut Danny up.

He just starred at the road ahead of him. Tears starred to well up in his eyes.

Tucker saw this and softened up.

"Look, I know it's gotta hurt, but she was scared. Her entire life she was abandoned and made fun of. Chances are she didn't want that to happen again." Tucker told him.

Danny didn't need an explanation; he knew why Sam didn't tell him. It was because he wouldn't listen. There were probably many times she tried to tell him, but he was to busy thinking about his own problems or drooling over Paulina.

"The reason doesn't matter," Danny chocked out, " all that matters is that we save Sam."

'Your God can't save you now.'

'You're ours'

'We'll make you pay for every thing'

The evil voices wouldn't stop.

'You'll suffer'

'You'll burn'

'You're end is coming'

The voices were faster, and mumbling was in the background.

'You'll pay'

'You'll suffer'

Faster, faster.

'WAKE UP!'

"AH!" Sam screamed as she shot up.

She was sweaty and panting.

"Dear God." She whispered as she rested her head on her knees.

"At least no one else is involved in this." She reassured herself.

"Actually.." Alice said as she appeared in front of Sam.

Sam's head shoot up to look at her ghostly friend.

"I kinda told Danny and Tucker, they're on their way here." She told Sam with a sorry look on her face.

Sam's face grew grave as she shot Alice and death glare.

"I swear to God, if you weren't dead I'd kill you." Sam murmured.

She closed her eyes and laid back down, hoping the evil spirits would just kill her now.

'Just hang on Sam' Danny thought as he pounded his foot on the acceleration, 'I'm coming. Just hang on.'


End file.
